


All I Want

by Morisa



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morisa/pseuds/Morisa
Summary: A short story about Victor Salazar and Benji Campbell.Benji and Victor are together for a few weeks already. They both still can’t comprehend what happened over the past few months. They have a deep conversation on their way home after a date at the cinema.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	All I Want

_ Benji and Victor are together for a few weeks already. They both still can’t comprehend what happened over the past few months. They have a deep conversation on their way home after a date at the cinema. _

  
  


_ Victor and Benji walking home at the late evening from the cinema to Victor’s Home. Holding hands while close to each other. _

Victor: You know, we don’t always have to watch the movies I want to watch. You can decide what we should watch as well.

Benji, smiling: I know, but it makes me happy to watch how you enjoy the movies.

Victor, smiling: Yes, I know. But it makes me happy as well when I watch you enjoy something!

Benji: Okay, the next movie date we will have, I will decide then.

Victor: Great, let’s see where this brings us next time then.

Benji: Oh you will see.

Victor: But no horror please.

Benji, laughing: I thought I am suppose to decide.

Victor: Yeah fine! At the end I will just bury my head in your chest and you can watch it.

Benji: The only reason I would watch a horror movie to begin with.

Victor: You don’t enjoy horror movies unless you can be the savior in need, right?

Benji: It does have it’s benefits doesn’t it.

Victor: You are the worst… and that’s why I love you!

Benji: That’s why I love you too! We are both the worst…

_ Both lean in for a kiss _

Benji: That and because you are the most amazing kisser.

Victor, blushing: T-thanks… you are amazing as well.

_ Silently walking for a few meters _

Victor: You know… It’s really something extraordinary we have, isn’t it?

Benji: What exactly do you mean?

Victor: I mean, a few months ago, I couldn’t have thought of having a boyfriend, that is so amazing, let alone having my coming out to all the people. And you… I mean, you were together with… him.

Benji: Oh yes, I wouldn’t have thought that I would be with someone else, that is absolutely true, but it is certainly thousand times better now, than it was back then.

Victor: I am just glad that everything happened at the end as it did. Even though I hurt some people… you included, I wouldn’t change a thing, if I could.

Benji: I would never ask you that. You turned out to be the perfect imperfect person that you are. And I am glad that I can call you mine! Things really took a turn.

Victor: And that all just because my parents moved here. If my mother didn’t cheat on my father… I would have never met you. Something so perfect coming out of such a tragedy.

Benji: It is really a coincidence that it turned out this way. If I wouldn’t have survived the car crash into Wendy’s… well…

Victor: Don’t say that! I couldn’t imagine a world now without you.

Benji: But it’s the same for you, I couldn’t imagine a time anymore us being separated. Imagining how you could have never moved here…

Victor: I promise that I will do my very best, that you and me can stick together for as long as possible!

Benji: That is so cheesy… But I promise you the same. Should we ever marry, I hope you will remember this sentence!

Victor, shocked: M-marry…?!

Benji, laughing: I am just joking… UNLESS?!

Victor: I mean…

Benji: Don’t worry, I am really just joking. It would be very early to talk about things like that.

Victor: Oh… okay. You really got me off guard there. I am just glad that I have you as my boyfriend. I always wanted to have someone that I can trust and be confident around who I am. You are definitive the person.

Benji, grins: Really? And I thought Felix is the better lover in this scenario.

Victor: YOU… urgh.

Benji: Come on, you like my humor. I like to tease you.

Victor, grins: Yeah true, and to be fair Felix might be a better kisser than you are if I listen to Lake.

Benji, blushing: Yo… what? I can proof you I am definitive better of a kisser than Felix.

_ Benji leaning in for a kiss, Victor going in for it as well _

Victor: Yeah ok… can’t argue with those lips. Lake might have Felix, but I do have the better kisser after all.

Benji, victorious: To be fair, I still believe you are the better kisser from the two of us.

Victor: We might have a draw then at the end. I am fine with it.

Benji: But you are definitive the better person to cuddle.

Victor, jealous: Just because I am usually the small spoon… 

Benji: True, but that doesn’t change the fact!

Victor: Ok, point taken. Then you are the more handsome person.

Benji: Ehhhh, I mean… I have great competition next to you!

_ Both start laughing at each other _

Benji: I really appreciate you, I hope you know how much you mean to me.

Victor: I do… I really do. You showed me the way of being myself. Showing me how I can live the life I want to live… with you. Even if my family is not in a stable situation. You are there for me.

Benji: Yes, you tried your best to be always there for your family, but at some point you have to think about yourself as well. You matter and let no one ever tell you otherwise.

Victor, tearing up: I will not. Not after all you have done for me.

Both hug each other

Benji: I love you! Never forget that. Everything about you is admirable!

Victor, sobbing: I-i love you t-too… I really just wish, we could have been together for longer. All those months where we couldn’t…

Benji, sobbing: That was the past… We live in the present now and the future looks brighter than ever for both of us! Your parents accept who you are, your friends support you and even Mia and Andrew forgave you.

Victor: You are correct, but I still have that feeling… Everything could be different right now, but I am so glad it isn’t. I am glad that I can call you mine.

Benji: And I am glad that you can call me yours!

_ Passionate kiss of both of them while it starts raining _

Victor: We should hurry back… not that you get sick again.

Benji: Neither should you.

Both start walking faster into the direction of Victor’s home.


End file.
